


Холодно

by Furimmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Было невыносимо холодно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холодно

Ноябрь в тот год выдался на редкость гадким. Холод, казалось, пробирался до костей, не спасали ни теплые шарфы и свитера, ни горячий чай. Может, потому что холод был в сердцах? Холод поселился в душе каждого и разрастался с каждым новым правилом, новым наказанием и новыми сообщениями о погибших за пределами школы. В школе не осталось ни одного человека, которого бы не коснулась война. Казалось бы, общая беда должна сплотить всех, но холод разрастался и покрывал всё корочкой льда, которую уже нельзя было пробить ничем. Даже Армия Дамблдора не была уже единым целым, как при Гарри, все старались согреться в одиночку, так было безопасней.

Луне безумно не хватало тепла. Мерзли сбитые пальцы, и неприятно щипало свежие ранки. Сквозняк бродил по заброшенному классу, в котором она безуспешно пыталась согреться после очередного наказания. Луна куталась в школьную мантию и вспоминала то лето, когда её мама была ещё жива. Яркий солнечный свет, тепло лучей на коже — это всё теперь казалось таким далеким и нереальным. Нереальными казались черные глаза, смотрящие на неё. 

— Добрый вечер, директор, — Луна поднялась с пола и поприветствовала того, с кем бы предпочла не встречаться вовсе.

— Для вас он очень скоро перестанет быть добрым, мисс Лавгуд, если вы немедленно не окажетесь в своей гостиной. Луна кивнула и развернулась, чтобы уйти. — Возьмите, мисс Лавгуд, холодно, — Луна обернулась и увидела, что он протягивает ей свою мантию.

 

.

 

К ощущению холода присоединилось липкое чувство страха. Страха не за себя, а за тех, кто попался вместе с ней.

Алекто кричала и бурно размахивала руками, директор кривился, словно от зубной боли, Джинни гордо вздернула подбородок, Невилл, как и Луна молча наблюдал за происходящим, ожидая приговора.

— Отведите Уизли и Лонгботтома на отработку к Хагриду, о наказании мисс Лавгуд я позабочусь сам.

— К этой мерзкой полукровке, да он... — возмутилась женщина. 

— В этой школе, пока ещё я директор, и думаю, что я сам в состоянии решить, как наказывать нарушителей. Идёмте, мисс Лавгуд.

— Перепишите названия всех книг с этой полки и можете быть свободны, мисс Лавгуд. На нижней полке успокаивающее зелье, можете забрать с собой. Начинайте работать.

 

.

 

— Девчонка наказана и не выйдет из класса, пока не поймет, в чем её ошибка.

— У мисс Лавгуд дополнительные занятия по зельеварению, — директор был невозмутим. — Поэтому вам придется отменить наказание.

 

.

 

Наступало Рождество, от которого не становилось теплее, было невыносимо холодно. Лед на сердцах окружающих становился толще, и Луна перестала пытаться растопить его — самой бы согреться.

В Рождественское утро она получила всего один подарок, который принесла незнакомая сова — теплая мантия и десяток скляночек с успокаивающим зельем.

 

.

 

В холодной воде мерзли руки, но делать воду теплее запретили, пальцы посинели и перестали слушаться хозяйку, но Луна из упрямства продолжила тереть котел. Алекто кружила по классу, наблюдая за отбывающими наказание и тех, кто уже не мог работать, подгоняла Круциатусом.

— Профессор Кэрроу, позвольте забрать мисс Лавгуд.

— Но...

— Мисс Лавгуд, следуйте за мной.

Оказавшись в кабинете директора, Луна гадала, что же нужно от неё этому человеку.

— Гриффиндорский идиотизм оказывается передается воздушно-капельным путем, мисс Лавгуд? — протянул мужчина в своей привычной манере. — Продолжите со своими дружками в том же духе, не доживете до конца года.

— Я не понимаю, о чём вы, директор.

— Ради всех святых, не притворяйтесь. Вы можете думать, что хотите, мисс Лавгуд, но я директор Хогвартса, и моя задача не допустить, чтобы кто-нибудь из учеников пострадал.

— Но мы ежедневно отбываем наказания у Кэрроу, как мы можем при этом не пострадать?

— По собственной глупости, мисс Лавгуд, вы оказываетесь на отработках по собственной глупости.

— Но мы тоже должны бороться!

— Вы должны выжить и больше ничего.

— Но...

— Довольно, мисс Лавгуд. Выпейте это, — он протянул ей кружку и отвернулся к окну, — можете быть свободны. И помните, что я вам сказал.

Луна выпила предложенное зелье и направилась к выходу, у дверей она обернулась и, на мгновение замявшись, тихо сказала:

— Спасибо за всё.

— Возьмите мантию, — ответил Снейп, не оборачиваясь. — Холодно.


End file.
